Forgotten Memory
by mistercry
Summary: After Terumi's defeat Ragna have been receiving strange memories he never knew existed. He will soon find out that these memories will lead him into a new journey but a new evil arises along with it.


Hi and welcome to this fic I cooked up here. I been thinking about doing this idea I had for quite a while and since no one has done this yet I was like...why the hell not I'll take a crack at this. This is actually a double whammy for me because not only is this my first fanfic but a crossover also. I came up with the stuff as I typed. So enough of me talking and for you readers to enjoy and not flame me for taking up your time.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BlazBlue nor Bleach, I just own this little story here and upcoming OC's

'blah blah' =character's thoughts

(blah blah) =some explanation

Chapter 1: A forgotten past

Ragna was walking through the forest while he pondered about and he had a puzzled look on his face. He had something on his mind that troubled him for quite a while. He had been having this strange dream lately that didn't make since to him at all.

This dream took place when he was a little boy back at the church he use to live in before the 'incident'.(Terumi is a d**k by the way)He remembered playing with Saya his sister and Jin his brother, but then there was this moment when he was talking to another boy. He had snow white hair just like his but not as spiky. He could only see that the boy was holding his pinky out and he had said something to Ragna but he couldn't hear what the boy had was talking about and the image of the boy's face was all a blur.

"Dammit!" Ragna said now frustrated. He looked down as he continued walking along a dirt path he had found earlier. 'Why does it fell as if I known him? It was only a dream but it felt like it actually happened before.' He stopped moving suddenly when he heard a bush ruffled in the distants. He cautiously put his right hand over the hilt of his blade that was strapped behind his crimson jacket and got into a defensive position. He shouted "Show yourself asshole!" A few moments had passed and with a sigh and a shrug he relaxed himself knowing it was probably a rabbit strutting about. 'Guess am getting jumpy' Ragna was going to continue his afternoon stroll in the woods but, before he could take another step a cat like figure wearing an eye patch and a hood with a sheath holding two swords strapped around his back appeared behind the tall man.

"Hows it going Ragna my boy!" The beastkin asked cheerfuly. This only caused Ragna to jump and almost received a heart attack.

"JESUS MASTER YOU SCARED THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" Ragna yelled back while clutching his chest.

He turned around and faced the standing beastkin.(a half animal, half human being race) "Sorry about that Ragna, you should have never let your guard down." Jubei said with a sheepish smile. Ragna finally gained back his composure and ignored the statement instead he had a worried look on his face now. Ragna looked down and Jubei could tell that something was troubling Ragana by just looking at his expression "I need to ask you something master... well I actually need to talk about it." Jubei was now curious and had put on a more serious attitude. "My boy am all ears."

"I been reliving this damn dream over and over for the past fricking week and its starting to piss me off." Ragna said agitated.

"What was this 'dream' about?"

After Ragna had finished explaining his dream to Jubei, Jubei realized whats happening and knew what Ragna was going to say next. Ragna clenched both his hands into a fist before saying what he might think will make him regret their conversation.

"Master... do I... have another brother?" Ragna said hesitantly with a shadow covering his eyes. He been thinking about this theory a lot but, it sounded too crazy to sound true but it was still a possibility. He had only known Jin and Saya so why can't he remember anything about this boy. Jubei couldn't do anything but tell the truth since Ragna wouldn't give up to find an answer.

"...Yes Ragna you do have another brother... but-" Jubei was suddenly cut off by a portal opening between the two. Out came a young girl wearing a gothic black dress and had two long blonde pig tails tied by ribbons which made it look like she had rabbit ears. Her red crimson eyes were fix upon both men . She was holding Nago in his umbrella form while Gii was floating beside her.(Nago is a large black cat, Gii is a red bat, both servants of Rachel)

She spoke with a commanding tone. "But now we can finally discuss the matter since Terumi is no longer present."

Ragna glared at the girl. "Rabbit what the hell is going on? What do you mean 'now' we can talk about it!" Ragna was now confused and a bit angry since Rachel was hiding something from him. "Maybe if you shut your fowl mouth and listened like a decent person you wouldn't been confused like a lost child. But you are a filthy mutt after all so I suppose I can't blame you for being a filthy mutt."

"Nice to see you too Rachel" Jubei sighed and decided to join the 'nice friendly discussion' the two were having. Jubei looked at ragna trying to reason with him "Ragna the reason you don't remember is because of the azure was blocking some of your memories. Me and Rachel decided it was for the best. For some reason Terumi couldn't sense your brother's presents. Were still aren't sure what caused it but we do know where your brother left to."

Ragna was trynig to take in all the sudden information he had just received. He gave a heavy sigh and looked back to Rachel. "Where did he go?" Ragna asked now determined to find out more about his lost brother.

"His last known location was Karakura" Rachel said. "I suppose your going to look for him" She questioned him already knowing the answer.

"Yup" Ragna said as he started to walk off into the distance. He then stopped and turned his head to the right,you can only see the right side of his face. "One more thing rabbit.."

Rachel gave a little smirk, for some reason she actually tolerated the nickname for once which also surprised Jubei. "Oh what else is it that you need?"

"His name"

"I supposed you'll get nowhere with just his location. Very well his name is..."

"TOSHIRO!"

Matsumoto shouted trying to wake up her captain who fell asleep on his desk. She yelled at him again but it was no use.

"He sure over did it this time. I told him one day paper work was going to be the end of him." She said with a smirk.

The sleeping boy mumbled something that caught Matsumoto's attention.

"Brother?"

Alright It looks like Ragna has learned of his brother's location. Next chapter will see what happens when Ragna visits the world of Bleach, things might get interesting and Rachel won't have to be bored. On another note Terumi is dead but something will come into play. That means OC's... crap that's going to prolong the updates but I assure you it will be worth it.

Please review, tell me how I did or what I need to fix. Don't hold back the constructive criticism. Fav it or not that's up to you but it'll be nice for some support.

Until next time enjoy your day

-Mister


End file.
